Harry Potter: The Potters Were Always Potting
by semperfidelis018
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione. But so is his best friend, Ron. Watch what happens when Harry discovers Ron's love for Hermione, and his new found hatred for everything, including himself.


The Potters Were Always Potting

By: Erin Sanchez  
Date: May 3rd, 2004

Once upon a time, there was a little farm in the middle of nowhere. It was a tidy farm. There were 6 wonderful farmers to take care of it, they were the Potters. Everyone thought it was so funny that the Potters would own a farm. Everyone made jokes about how the 'potters were always potting!'. Now, 3 of the Potters weren't really Potters. They were just really good friends. Ron, Hermione, and Cho Chang.

Harry Potter was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After they had Harry and realized he would someday rule the world, they thought it best to only have one. They didn't want their future children to feel any less important just because their older brother would be King of the entire planet, only because of his magical skills, he seriously lacked socially.

Harry and Hermione were dating. Ron was extremely jealous because he had feelings for Hermione, feelings he could never express. Little did he know, Hermione felt the same way about him. She was only using Harry to make Ron jealous, so Ron would hurry up and tell her what he felt. But that plan backfired. She started developing feelings for Harry, and now she had a nasty love triangle. She was doing everything in her power to make Ron confess, but he was too much of a gentleman to do that to Harry.

Until one late afternoon, when Ron could bear it no more. He approached Hermione while she was gathering water from a small well behind the old barn.   
"Hermione, can I.....well......you see..... I've been.....thinking, you know... about us... and well.. Harry of course... and I was..... did you think maybe.... have you ever thought that.... well.." he stammered.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, Ron! Why don't you just shut up and kiss me?"  
A chill ran up and down his spine. She had invited him to do the very thing he'd dreamt about doing every night since he moved in with the Potters and his friends.   
He stepped closer to her, pulling her close and brought his lips to hers.

They didn't realize it, but Harry had been watching from the field the whole time. He felt his blood start to boil, his face was flushed red with rage. He was ready to kill. Ron was trying to steal Hermione from him. He had to do something about this.

He ran into the old farm house and grabbed his gun. At first, he felt sort of sad.. and pointed the gun to his own head. He soon realized it was not himself that he was angry with.. it was Hermione. If she really loved him, she wouldn't have allowed Ron to kiss her. He stormed out of his parent's bedroom and walked down the hall to the third door on the right, where he knew he would find the answer to his problem, inside of..

Cho Chang's bedroom.

Cho Chang was startled to see Harry standing in her doorway. She hadn't really spoken with Harry much since they arrived last month. She spent most of her time chasing after Ron.  
"Cho, I need your help."  
"I'm confused. Why do you need me? Is something wrong on the farm, Harry?"  
Harry simply nodded, and pulled the gun out from behind his back and pointed it at Cho's head.  
"Yes, Cho.. yes.. something is VERY wrong on the farm."  
His eyes began to glow red, Cho screamed and loud as she could, and Harry fired the gun, killing her instantly.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart from each other, looking around nervously.  
"What was that?!" Ron shrieked.  
"It was a gunshot, you idiot. We're on a farm! Everyone on farms owns guns!"  
Ron looked towards the fields, he didn't see anyone. He looked around the barn, inside the barn, and then towards the house.. it finally caught his attention.  
"Hermione.. isn't that Cho's room?"  
Hermione looked up at the shattered window. On the ground, there was pieces of bloody shattered glass.  
They both gasped.

Harry sat on the floor and held Cho's lifeless body in his arms. He realized that he had killed Cho, the only girl that he really cared for. He had shot her, taking his anger out on her because he didn't want to hurt Hermione. But he did something far worse than hurt Hermione.. he killed his one true love, Cho Chang.

Hermione and Ron ran down the hall and into the room, shoving Harry away they grabbed Cho's body and checked her vitals. Once it was clear she was dead, they turned to look at Harry, who was huddled in the fetal position crying in a corner.

"Harry, what the hell did you think you were doing?"  
He continued to weep and rock back and forth, "I... I thought...... I THOUGHT..... I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!!! I WANTED HER TO BE YOU!!!!! I WANT TO KILL YOU HERMIONE!!!! YOU CHEATING SLUT!"  
Harry jumped to his feet and pulled out a pocket knife, he ran towards Hermione and managed to stab her shoulder.  
Ron, in a desperate attempt to save his lovers life, lunged himself on Harry and they both fell to the floor.

Ron stopped moving.

Hermione shrieked, and reached up to feel her stab wound where she thought the knife was. It wasn't there. Hermione began to scream over and over and over again, screaming so hard until her voice gave out.

Ron had fallen on the knife.

Just then, Harry's parents ran into the room and saw the bloody massacre that had just happened. When they realized that Harry was lying underneath Ron holding the knife, they were furious. How could the future ruler of the entire world allow himself to murder his two best friends? It was unthinkable. They pulled Ron's lifeless body off of Harry and took the knife away, throwing it into the trash.

"Harry, how could you do this? Look what you've done! Whatever posessed you!?!"  
Harry smiled at his mothers questions, "Love made me do it, Mother. Love. I loved them all. I could never be with Ron because homosexuality is wrong, so I had to kill him. I could never be with Cho, because she loved Ron. And then there is Hermione, sweet, beautiful, slutty, sexy Hermione Granger.. I could never be with her.. because.. she was in love with Ron as well. It was always Ron. Nobody has ever loved me, Mother. Nobody.. I'm so alone. Not anymore, no.. not anymore.. I will be with Cho soon.. yes.. soon..I love you, Mother. Goodbye. Goodbye Hermione.. I love you.."

Those were the last words anyone ever heard Harry Potter say, because right after he told Hermione that he loved her, he threw himself out of Cho's bedroom window and fell 4 stories to the hard cement walkway below, cracking his skull open and breaking his neck. He died instantly.

Herminoe sat in a pool of warm blood, spilling from Cho's bullet wound. She cried the most awful, bitter tears any girl in love has ever cried before. She wasn't just mourning the death of a close friend, she was mourning the death of two lovers, Harry and Ron. She wished she hadn't played those mind games with either of them, and she wished she had never moved onto the Potter farm. She felt responsible for their deaths, and she almost couldn't bear it. She wished she could throw herself out the window, but 4 deaths at the same house in such a short time would just be silly. She decided to wait until she got home that evening.

Mrs. Potter sighed, "I thought we'd have to deal with something like this sooner or later. Now, Hermione, not a word of this to anyone, you understand me? We'll just make it look like it was a big farming accident and all the kids were killed by wild dogs or something. All right?"  
Hermione looked up at Harry's mother with disgust.  
"How dare you?! Your son went psycho and killed 3 people, and you're not going to confess?! You aren't going to tell the authorities what REALLY happened?!"  
"No, we're not. And neither are you, if that's the attitude you're going to have, you'll be joining them shortly."  
Mr. Potter picked up the gun and pressed it to Hermione's forehead. "What will it be, are you with us, or not?"  
Hermione shook with fear, she was staring death right in the eyes.  
"Shoot me, Mr. Potter, because I would never lie for the likes of you."

Mr. Potter pulled the trigger. He winced when he saw what the bullet had done to her face. Her body was still sitting up, drenched in blood and brain matter. He threw up all over the floor.  
Mrs. Potter sighed.  
"What am I supposed to do with you? You can't even keep it together to shoot one little girl. They were all messed up to begin with. Anyway, I hear that humans make great fertalizer. Let's take these bodies down to the furnace and make them ashes, it'll be easier to bury them that way, and we'll have some lovely flowers this summer. I suppose we should call their folks and tell them that their children drown in the river and we can't find their bodies, or that they ran away. Yes, we'll say they all ran away with each other."

The very next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were outside in their gardening clothes tilling the ashes into the dirt, and mixing it into flower pots. The neighbors thought nothing of this, because, as we all know....

The Potters are always potting!

THE END


End file.
